Seeing Stars
by chibiwolf16
Summary: He was a famous celebrity known for his dashing good lucks and personality. She was a clumsy secretary working at a wellknown company. They were best friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and sorry about the grammar

Summary: He was a famous celebrity known for his dashing good lucks and personality. She was a clumsy secretary working at a well-known company. They were best friends.

* * *

Chapter 1: Different Worlds

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

-The Rembrants

* * *

"Oh My Gosh! Please don't fire me Mr. Coal…I'm begging you! This is my fifth job in three year. My family will think I'm a screw up if I get fired again," cried a beautiful girl of 23. Her auburn hair that was usually in a pony tail was a mess and her blouse had a huge coffee stain on it. Her glasses were crooked on her face and her enchanting emerald eyes were coming close to tears.

"Sakura…you have embarrassed the company by spilling coffee on Mr. Chan's pants! You are lucky that he didn't back out of the deal and instead laughed at your mistake. I'm giving you one more chance so don't you dare screw up" growled Mr. Coal.

Sakura was so pleased that she hugged the old man and left straight back to her desk. Mr. Coal stood there stunned at what she had done and shook his head. He actually liked his secretary. She was sweet, polite, and a worked very efficiently; the only problem was that she tends to be a bit of a klutz.

As Sakura walked back to her desk, she heard one of her coworkers Bridget mention Syaoran Li.

"Syaoran is so hot. He make the perfect husband for me. I mean with my good lucks and his our children would be gorgeous. I think I'm going to send him a picture of myself and I bet you that in one week I'll be getting a phone call from him for a date." Sakura started to quietly laugh at her statement. Bridget was a gorgeous brunette who wore tons of make-up, sucked up to her boss all the time and was a witch to Sakura. Sakura knew Syaoran would never date a girl liker her, for little did her coworker knew Syaoran was her best friend.

Sakura finished up her work and told her boss that the she had to go. She got into her red mustang and made a quick stop at the grocery store. Tonight was her weekly dinner with Syaoran and she plan to make Pot Roast.

* * *

"Okay! Syaoran smile for us!" yelled James Greene. He was a top photographer for magazines including Vogue, Entertainment Weekly and many others.

Syaoran Li gave his trademark smirk that screamed I know that I'm hot. At the age of 24, he was already an international pop star. He has messy chocolate brown hair with intense amber eyes that a person could get lost in. His movies were hits and critics were proclaiming him as the next Humphrey Bogart.

Syaoran loved making movies for his fan. The only thing he hated was the annoying fangirls. They would constantly stalk him and send him pictures of themselves. He couldn't stand them. When reporters would ask him why he was still single, he would reply because he hadn't found the girl of his dreams yet. Sakura would always laugh at him saying that he was too picky and that the girl of his dreams was probably a robot. After that, he would usually tickle her as punishment.

"Okay…Syaoran. That's a wrap," said James as he started to put up his equipment.

Syaoran put on his disguise of a blond wig and sunglasses and left the building. He got into his dark green Porsche and headed to Sakura's apartment. It was their weekly dinners and it was her turn to cook.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

AN: Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 2: Weekly Dinner

Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal  
With your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please

-Disney's Beauty and the Beast

* * *

"Mmm…this is quite delicious," murmured Syaoran as he ate from his plate a chunk of burnt beef.

"Really," Sakura smiled. She was worried that Syaoran wouldn't like it. She accidentally left it in the over too long. "Here, have some more," she said as she cut him another huge chunk.

Syaoran shook his no that he had quite enough. He couldn't break her spirits by saying that he didn't really like her cooking. The food wasn't bad…it was just that she always tend to overcook the food. When dinner was held at his place, he usually had his cook make them something. He would then lie to Sakura saying he made it, and she always believed them.

Their weekly dinners started a few years ago before Syaoran became famous. It was their way of keeping in-touch with one another. They had grown up together. They were always there for one another. When Sakura didn't have a date for prom, he asked her. When Syaoran received his first harsh criticism, her shoulder was there for him to lean on. Syaoran didn't know what he do without Sakura in his life.

"How's your new job coming along?" he asked.

Sakura started to frown a little and told him what had happen today. Half-way through the story he started to laugh. It was always like Sakura to get herself into a mess like that.

"It's not funny Syao! I could have been fired and Touya would never let me live this down. It's so embarrassing always having to ask my friends and family to see if they can help me find another job" she exclaimed. Her emerald eyes had fire blazing in them and her face started to turn red from anger.

"Calm down woman…I'm sorry for laughing at you," Syaoran chuckled.

"I accept your apology."

After dinner, Sakura cleaned up the table and dishes while Syaoran went to the living room and watch some TV.

Sakura's apartment had a cozy feeling to it and Syaoran liked it. He didn't know why, but whenever he was alone is his apartment he always felt cold and lonely. The living room was a beautiful shade of green with a window view of the neighborhood park. Outside, children were playing while couples were holding hands.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" questioned Sakura as she entered the room. She was holding two cups of coffee and two slices of chocolate cake.

"Outside" Syaoran replied as he grabbed a cup and started to devour the cake.

"Slow down…you're going to choke on the cake if you eat that fast." Sakura commented as she watch him eat bite after bite of cake. She started to quietly laugh. If anyone wanted to know what Syaoran Li's weakness was it was a slice of chocolate cake.

They continued to eat their dessert in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, do you think you could come to the studio tomorrow? I want you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Eriol," asked Syaoran. Eriol was also an actor though not as big as Syaoran. His girlfriend's name was Tomoyo and she was a famous fashion designer in New York. Syaoran had met Eriol about two years ago on a movie that they were working on together. At first, the two didn't get along, but as time progress the two ended up becoming really good friends.

"Sure," replied Sakura.

After dessert, Sakura put in a movie for the both of them to watch. As the movie progress, Sakura started to get sleepy and fell asleep on Syaoran shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled. He got up slowly to make sure he didn't wake her and carried her to her room.

"Good Night Sakura," he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. I truly appreciate it. :)

* * *

Chapter 3: Studio 54 

We flyin' first class  
Up in the sky  
Poppin' champagne  
Livin' my life  
In the fast lane  
And I wont change  
By the Glamorous, oh the flossy flossy

-Fergie

* * *

Sakura was busily typing away on her computer a new pamphlet about how partnering with her company Bauer would be a smart move. She hoped that if her boss notice how well written the pamphlet was written then maybe she could get a promotion. 

"Hey Sakura! How's the pamphlet coming along?" asked Daisy. Daisy worked in the same department as Sakura. She was a petite woman with short brown hair in a bob. Daisy was one of Sakura's first friends when she started working at Bauer.

"Well…let's just say that if the boss likes it then I'll get a promotion," she replied with a smile. When she looked up she notice that it was almost five and she had to meet Syaoran at 5:15.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late again. Bye Daisy! "she said she gathered her things and rushed off to her car.

Daisy chuckled and went back to her desk.

* * *

As Sakura parked her car in the parking lot of Studio 54, she knew immediately that she stepped in the land of the rich and famous. Her Mustang was surrounded by Ferraris, Mercedes, Bentleys, and many other expensive cars. If there was one word to describe Studio 54, it would be glamorous. Sakura saw actresses carrying designer handbags wearing gorgeous jewelry while many men were wearing Armani suits with expensive watches on their arm. Sakura knew that it would take one weeks salary to purchase a watch like that for herself. 

She headed towards lot eight where Syaoran was filming his next film. She didn't know what type of film he was making because he liked to keep it a secret from her. As she headed towards the lot, she notice many famous faces running past her wearing different costumes or headed back to the parking lot. Sakura was glad that she was not an actress. She really couldn't stand being the spotlight that's why she and Syaoran had kept their friendship a secret.

As she entered the lot, she saw him surrounded by two guys and a girl. He was dressed in a tuxedo as where the other two men. No doubt for a scene in his upcoming movie. He looked up and waved at her to come over.

"Syaoran! You're girlfriend is so cute!!" squealed Tomoyo. She was about 5'6 with raven-hair that was layered. Tomoyo was a well-known fashion designer. Her designs had recently gone international and she was rumored to be designing the wedding dress of a famous celebrity who recently announced her pregnancy.

"She's not my girlfriend, but my best friend Sakura," Syaoran replied as Sakura came to join them. She gave Syaoran a brief smile and sat down next to him. Syaoran introduced her to his friends. Rikku was sitting on his other side. He was a tall and buff young man with enchanting grey eyes. He gave Sakura a charming smile but received a glare from Syaoran. Eriol was sitting across from Sakura with his girlfriend sitting on his lap.

Sakura smiled at them and introduced herself.

"So Sakura, are you an actress too?" asked Tomoyo.

"Oh no, I'm a secretary for Bauer Corporation," Sakura replied.

"Would you be interested in modeling for my clothes? You're so adorable and you are perfect for my new spring line." Tomoyo continued to babble on and Sakura just smiled in reply. As the two girls continued on their conversation, Syaoran couldn't help but notice how Rikku kept stealing glances at Sakura.

"Is she single?" asked Rikku knocking Syaoran out of his thoughts. He though that Sakura was a very beautiful young woman and wouldn't mind her as a girlfriend.

"Yea," replied Syaoran. He didn't like the way Rikku kept looking at Sakura like she was a piece of meat. "But you're not allowed to date her. I know your reputation with women. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Aww…come on man. I wouldn't hurt her," Rikku begged with pleading eyes.

"I think that Syaoran wants to keep her for himself," Eriol stated joining in on the conversation. Syaoran immediately gave Eriol a glare and replied that he didn't trust Rikku. Then he turned his attention towards the girls and silently chuckled at how Sakura was trying to get out of modeling for Tomoyo.

Rikku stared at them and was determined to get Sakura to date him even without Syaoran's permission.

After Syaoran changed out of his costume, he met with Sakura at the parking lot to discuss where they would hang out.

"You're friends are really nice. So what are you up for" Sakura stated as Syaoran and her walked to her car.

"How about bowling?" he replied. She agreed and he went to his car and put on his disguise. As he was driving towards the local bowling alley, he couldn't help thinking about Eriol's words. Could he possibly like Sakura?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry that it took me so long to post this.

* * *

Chapter 4: Crush 

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

-Mandy Moore

* * *

Sakura was lying on her couch in her living room reading the latest installment of the Shopaholic series. In the background, soft jazz music was playing and Sakura had a glass of red wine on the table next to her. It was a relaxing and perfect moment. She seldom had time to curl up on the couch and read a good book with the amount of work her boss gave her. Days like these were miracles. 

As she turned the page of her book, she heard her doorbell ring. Putting on a robe, she went to answer the door. Looking through the peephole she saw a young man holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Opening the door slightly ajar, she asked the young guy how she could help him.

"Are you a Miss. Sakura Kinomoto?" asked the young man timidly. Sakura nodded her head yes and open the door wider. The young man thrusted a clipboard to her and told her to sign it.

She signed it and received the bouquet of flowers. Thanking the young man, she took them inside to place them in a vase and figure out who it was from.

She noticed a card on top and read it aloud:

For a beautiful flower, from an admirer

Sakura was surprised. As she started to arrange the flowers in the vase, she started to think of all the guys that she knew and who could possibly send them to her.

* * *

Syaoran drove up a hilly path that led to his family home. It was Sunday night which meant the weekly dinner with his family. Syaoran dreaded it. It was the same every time. His sisters would annoy him and his mom would pester him to quit acting and settle down with a nice respectable girl. 

As he exited the car, ten little girls and boys jumped on to him. They were his nieces and nephews. Syaoran adored them and tended to spoil them a lot by buying them presents from his travels.

"Uncle Syaoran, did you bring us any presents this time?" asked a cute little boy with short black hair.

"No, I didn't have time. Sorry about that Ryu," replied Syaoran giving the boy a hug. "Okay, I'm hungry guys, so lead the way,"

As the kids and Syaoran scurried to the door, the house butler Wei opened the door for them.

"Good Afternoon Master" greeted Wei with a gentle smile. Syaoran gave him nod and continued on to the living room.

His mother Yelan Li was sitting near the fire place while his sisters and their significant others surrounded her.

"Mother" he greeted with a kiss on the cheek. Yelan smiled at her son and told everyone to go to the dining room for dinner.

Dinner was a joyous affair with lots of talking and laughter.

"Syaoran, where is Sakura? You haven't brought her over in a while," asked Yelan. Yelan adored Sakura and viewed her as one of her own daughters. Her secret hope was the have her son and Sakura to be married.

"She's been busy with work mom," replied Syaoran.

"Well, bring her by sometime."

Syaoran grunted in response. Truthfully, Syaoran couldn't stop thinking about Sakura and hadn't talk to her since bowling. He kept wondering why he felt uneasy when Rikku asked him if Sakura was available.

After dinner, Syaoran headed back to his apartment with thoughts of Sakura and Rikku. He decided that maybe he had better call Eriol for some advice.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry that it took me so long to post this. Have a good Labor Day weekend :)

* * *

Chapter 5: Advice

Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who, who, who, who?

-The Who

* * *

Ring Ring

"Who could be calling this late?" asked Tomoyo as she and Eriol were sprawled on their couch watching an episode of Grey's Anatomy. They had just gotten back from a double date with some friends and were stuffed to the brim.

"I don't know," replied Eriol as he got up to go and answer the phone.

"Hello, this is Eriol speaking"

"Hey man, it's Syaoran; I had a question I needed to ask you."

"Can it wait until tomorrow? It's almost midnight," asked Eriol.

"No, it's a really important question," replied Syaoran as he started to explain to Eriol his feelings of jealousy about Sakura and Rikku. Eriol was not surprised at all by this question. He had a suspicion for a long-time that Syaoran saw Sakura more as a girlfriend than friend.

"So do you think its just an over-protective brotherly feeling that I have for her?" asked Syaoran as he finished his little rant.

Eriol shook his head and told Syaoran that his assumption was correct. He couldn't believe that his friend could not figure out his own feelings. He wouldn't step in; instead he hoped Syaoran could figure out his feelings before it was too late.

After he got back to his couch, he explained the phone call to Tomoyo.

"Oh my gawd! That blockhead can't even figure out his own feelings!" replied Tomoyo. "He's going to lose her if he doesn't realize them soon enough."

"I know, but there's nothing we can do but hope that he eventually listens to his heart soon enough," replied Eriol as the both of them got comfortable again and continued to watch the rest of the show.

* * *

After his phone call with Eriol, Syaoran figured that he was just being overly protective of Sakura and it was silly of him to think that he possible had a crush on her. Or was it?

He decided to take a nice hot bath. It would help clear his mind and rid them of thoughts of Sakura.

* * *

The next day, Sakura returned to work looking tired.

"What happen to you?" asked Daisy as Sakura entered the office.

"I've been trying to figure out who sent me a beautiful bouquet of flowers" replied Sakura as she went over to her desk.

"Oh la la!" teased Daisy walking over Sakura's desk. "Someone has a secret admirer. I'm quite envious of you right now."

"Har har har" replied Sakura as she started to check her email. "I can't figure out who it is, but I hope it is not some psycho person." As she skimmed down her email, she noticed one with a subject line reading: For a beautiful Flower. Daisy noticed it too and started to squeal. People were starting to look in their direction.

"Daisy, keep it down!" whispered Sakura. "I don't want anyone else to know about this."

"Well then, hurry it up and open the email," replied Daisy

Dear Beautiful Flower,

You will soon find out who I am.

Don't worry we've met before.

I hope you enjoyed the flowers.

-Your secret admirer.

"Wow" said Daisy after she read the email. "He's a man of little words"

"I wish he wasn't. I want to know who he is so bad," replied Sakura. "I spent the whole weekend trying to think of all the guys I know and played process of elimination. That idea did not work out really well."

As she started to do some papers, Mr. Coal had assigned to her, her mind kept drifting to her mysterious admirer.


End file.
